catherine_zetajonesfandomcom-20200215-history
QUEEN AMERICA
Queen America is an American dark comedy web television series, created by Meaghan Oppenheimer, that premiered on November 18, 2018, on Facebook Watch. The series follows a beauty pageant coach who suddenly finds herself backed into the position of training an untested contestant. It stars Catherine Zeta Jones, Belle Shouse, Teagle F. Bougere, Rana Roy, Molly Price, Isabella Amara, and Megan West. Premise Queen America is set in Tulsa, Oklahoma, and follows "Vicki Ellis, the most renowned (and ruthless) pageant coach in the state, and the hapless Samantha Cole who hopes Vicki can mold her into worthwhile contender for the title of Miss America. Vicki is desperately sought after by young women competing to be Miss America for one reason; she can turn any girl into a winner. But when she gets paired with the beautiful but unpolished Samantha, Vicki’s entire reputation might be at stake." Cast and characters Main * Catherine Zeta Jones as Vicki Ellis, a beauty pageant coach from Oklahoma who has worked with every winner of the Miss Oklahoma Starred and Striped U.S. Beauty Pageant for many years * Belle Shouse as Samantha Cole, the current beauty pageant titleholder of Miss Oklahoma Starred and Striped U.S. and Vicki's client. She was crowned after initially coming in second place but was given the title after the original winner was dethroned. * Teagle F. Bougere as Nigel Hill, a hair and make-up artist who works for Vicki * Rana Roy as Mary Clark, a personal trainer who works for Vicki * Molly Price as Katie Ellis, Vicki's sister and Bella's mother. Formerly a receptionist at a car dealership, she now works as a house cleaner. * Isabella Amara as Bella Ellis, Vicki's niece and Katie's daughter * Megan West as Brittany Garrett, the current beauty pageant titleholder of Miss Texas Starred and Striped U.S. and Mandy's client Recurring * Tom Ellis as Andy, a chef and single father whom Vicki is dating * Judith Light as Regina Parrot, Vicki's mentor and former pageant coach who reluctantly agrees to help her coach Samantha * Alexander England as Rick Bishop, a member of the board of the Miss Oklahoma Starred and Striped U.S. Beauty Pageant with a history of harassing women * Robert Pralgo as Bruce James, the father of an aspiring pageant contestant who is having an affair with Nigel. He is secretly a closeted gay man and married to a woman. * Robb Derringer as Robert Crowe, an old boyfriend of Vicki's * Charmin Lee as Nancy Summer, the president of the board of the Miss Oklahoma Starred and Striped U.S. Beauty Pageant * Mickey Cole Jr. as Michael, an employee of Señorita's Tacos who begins dating Bella. They stop seeing each other after he learns that she is in fact sixteen years old and in high school and not twenty years old and in college as she had originally told him. * Jennifer Westfeldt as Mandy Green, a beauty pageant coach from Texas and Vick's nemesis * Victoria Justice as Hayley Wilson, a client of Vicki's and the initial winner of the Miss Oklahoma Starred and Striped U.S. Beauty Pageant. She was dethroned after crashing a car through a restaurant and getting charged with a DUI. * Cory Chapman as Kevin Cole, Samantha's brother * Jayson Warner Smith as Mr. Cole, Samantha's father * Kat Hughes as Deb Bonilla, a friend of Samantha's in Claremore * Jared Wofford as Parker, a man whom Nigel sleeps with * Lucy Capri as Grace, Andy's daughter whom Vicki babysits as a favor * Meg Gillentine as Marcia Woodhouse, a boutique owner and friend of Regina whom Vicki knows and has purchased clothing from. Katie asks Vicki to refer her to Marcia for a housekeeping position after losing her job. * Sir Brodie as Pastor Collin, the pastor of a church that Vicki attends and where Regina's funeral is held.